


Solo Gems collection

by teaandsmut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Katoptronophilia, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, Vibrators, further tags to be added with new chapters, mirror kink, that's the word for mirror kink apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: A collection of short fics of individual Gems getting themselves off. ~1000-1500 words each.All chapters are entirely stand-alone and this is 100% self-love, no ships involved. Each chapter will feature a different character - first up is Pearl, then Amethyst then Peridot. Lapis and maybe pre-canon Jasper to follow. Maybe more if I feel so inclined. Hopefully the chapters will all be quite different to each other, different motivations and methods etc.Enjoy!My writing and smut tumblr





	1. Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> The mission referred to was an adult Gems only one!
> 
> As usual, British English. I've proofread it several times but I'm pretty tired as I'm posting this so I might have missed the odd mistake, I'll try to catch them another time.
> 
> Comments make me happy! :)

As soon as the door sealed shut, Pearl leaned back against the wall of her room and ran her palms upwards across her abdomen and over her breasts. She moaned and arched her back as she pressed the heels of her hands hard against her nipples. _Finally_.

Today’s mission had been a particularly tedious one and early in the day Pearl had decided to daydream about how she would unwind afterwards as a means to keep her spirits up. The mission had run on for what felt like an eternity and by the end of it Pearl was rather preoccupied by thoughts of her evening plans. When they were trekking back at long last, Pearl marched ahead and almost ran, the others unsure what her hurry was.

Alone in her room at last, Pearl laced her fingers above her head and stretched her body in a graceful curve. She had been looking forward to this all day; she wanted to do everything perfectly. She could already feel her body prickling but she stayed where she was for a moment longer, relaxing into the anticipation.

Pearl leapt up to the nearest water platform, tucking into a spin to feel the air rush over her and pull away a few more layers of the day’s frustrations. She landed neatly on both feet and fell backwards into a plinth of water that rose to support her. Paying close attention, she phased off her clothes and felt the tiny change in sensation on her skin, deliciously perceptible in her heightened sensory state. She couldn’t help breaking into a beaming smile as she felt her body shift, knowing she was finally about to satisfy the desire that had been tugging at her all day.

Some days, she simply needed to press and rub at herself, her fingers slipping uncontrolled and desperate in her effort to reach release. But this was an occasion for precision and deliberate pleasure, pleasing to Pearl on several levels. She brushed her fingers along her collarbone before running them between her breasts, around the side of her waist and over her hips, keeping her movements perfectly symmetrical. 

Pearl continued stroking the pads of her fingers over the tops of her thighs, her abdomen, her breasts and neck. Trails of sensation followed her fingers across her skin and her hips moved in involuntary response as she began to ache. Pearl relished the reorientation of her awareness to focus on a single objective, other concerns unable to compete. She sucked back a moan as she dragged her nails along her inner thighs. She pressed her legs together, knowing it wouldn't be enough, waiting for the perfect moment to give herself the satisfaction of direct stimulation. Pearl loved this, handling her body with such precision so that every incremental action conducted her pleasure, manipulating it under her fingers, captive in her own hands. The pull between control and release made her body hurt with need while the familiar mental exercise of restraint soothed her mind. 

By now Pearl’s body was shaking with the tension and her cunt twitched and clenched in time with the throbs of her clit. Pearl allowed herself to run one finger from each hand down the folds of her cunt, immediately becoming slippery as the waiting slickness was disturbed. The indirect tug on her clit only served to exacerbate its painful ache and Pearl groaned as she finally touched close enough to send shockwaves outwards.

Still determined to maintain her exacting symmetry, Pearl's hips rolled and bucked toward her fingers pressed either side of her clit. Pearl allowed the glow of pleasure to fill her consciousness. Her attention rapidly became focussed on the pulsing ball of energy at her centre, her fingers teasing it through successive stages of excitement. The temptation was to give in and rub for all she was worth, hard and indirect, knowing that a second would be all it would take to let the fire rush through her. But that uncontrolled fire would burn out too quickly. She squirmed as she resisted the urge and moved her fingers, soft and slippery, to touch directly against the bud of her clit, only just making contact. It hurt – glorious, torturous, exquisite white-hot pleasure-pain. She controlled it with careful strokes, self-satisfied with her deft ability.

It was as if this was the only part of her which existed; Pearl loved the temporary surrender to nothingness. Minuscule, invisible movements stoked the energy to an almost unbearable degree. Pearl felt her body tensing, straining to maintain the balance that could be disrupted by one wrong move. She gritted her teeth, mouth no longer gasping, and her eyebrows drew together. She stayed poised there for as long as she could until she could bear it no longer. Pearl flicked her fingers just so and immediately the concentrated point of energy billowed out and bloomed into almost-excruciating flames which seared through her body, lighting up her limbs – it felt as if her body ought not to be able to contain such intensity. Pearl gave a choked cry and her body twitched violently before the first surge subsided to a steady flickering blaze, her body now held almost rigid with her head thrown back and her lips open for shallow gasps. Her fingers’ slight movements pulled flare after flare from her with expert ability until she cried out as her body curled around one final burst.

Afterwards, she remained still and tense for a moment before broader awareness returned to her and she softened, washed over with warm contentment. Slowly, wonderfully, her body relaxed and she let the plinth of raised water lower her back into the main pool. Floating on the water’s surface, Pearl smiled and stretched out her limbs as far as they could reach, a blissed-out, perfect star.


	2. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst's turn! Different pacing than for Pearl. I found this really fun and happy-making (in the more innocent way!) to write :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super confident in writing Amethyst's voice, so I'm open to positive or constructive feedback here. But if you like it, positive comments always make my day!

Amethyst was bored.

She scuffed around her room, moving between the mountains of trash, simultaneously restless and lethargic. Every so often something would catch her eye and she would spend a few minutes investigating before losing interest. She wanted to _do_ something. After a while of fruitless huffing around her room, she slumped down to the ground.

“Ugh. I’m BORED!” There was a rattle in the distance as her shout dislodged a small avalanche. When no other sources of entertainment were forthcoming, Amethyst decided that she'd have to seek some out.

After thinking for a moment, Amethyst rummaged through a nearby heap. She dragged out a dented box and a laptop that was barely in one piece, with cables snaking back into the heap and on to who-knew-where. Various human sex toys fell to the floor as she tipped the box upside down, some functional and some kept simply because she liked the colour or weird shape. Humans were very creative; despite her ‘research’, Amethyst hadn’t yet discovered the intended uses for all of them. She picked up a well-used wand vibrator. “Ah, ol' reliable. Please still be charged up, please still be charged up...” The toy whirred to life, slowly at first but then building to full speed. “Yes!” Amethyst switched the toy off, turning now to the laptop. She had to prop the screen up against a broken table lamp to maintain the connection through the wobbly hinge.

Amethyst had investigated various genres of human erotica over the years but found most of them rather dull, ridiculous or straight-up unpleasant. Some were entertaining feats of human abilities that Amethyst sometimes admired and occasionally watched for the gross-out value, but they didn’t do anything more for her. She navigated to a favourite website and felt her body waking up as she scrolled through the screencaps of videos. She grinned; this was obviously just what she needed. 

Amethyst opened a video of a woman filmed on a bed from above, who shifted around as she stroked her dark skin. Amethyst watched the woman’s enjoyment of her own body with interest, fascinated by the way she touched and played with the soft rolls at her waist and hips. She seemed so confident. “Heh, here we go,” said Amethyst as the woman on-screen bit her lip and began slowly rubbing around her clit, her face a picture of concentration.

While watching the woman’s subtle signs of building arousal, only apparent though small gasps and brief frowns, Amethyst considered whether she should start off slowly with just her hands. She wasn’t particularly turned on yet. But with a, “Nah, fuck it,” she decided to get straight to the point. She just wanted to get off after all; she wasn’t here for a spiritual experience. Plus, she was feeling lazy and decided there was no reason why her vibrator shouldn’t do all the work from the start. She switched it on, changing it to a setting with an erratic vibration pattern. She smirked at the sound, audaciously loud and almost obscene.

Not bothering to phase off her clothes, Amethyst leaned back on one arm with her legs spread before her and placed the end of the wand between them. She winched at the strong sensation too close to her unprepared clit and moved the tip of the vibrator around to find the sweet spot. The buzzing tickled and made her laugh. But her body quickly caught up with the pace of the vibrations and her laughing shifted to low gasps as her clit came rapidly to life. 

“Ha – oh! Ohh… Ah! Wooooooooah...” Amethyst let the vibrations spreading through her form make her voice warble and she lost her concentration as she burst out laughing again. She felt her mood lift and wriggled around happily. A cut-off moan from the woman on the laptop screen brought her attention back. “Man, just look at her,” thought Amethyst, “she’s having a fucking great time.” Amethyst was aware that the woman might not be considered conventionally attractive by typical human standards but _fuck_ was she enjoying her own body. It was clear from the way she writhed and touched herself that she knew how hot she really was. Amethyst was so caught up for a moment that she didn’t realise how close she’d already come to rushing past the point of no return.

Amethyst pulled back for a second; she was happy to come quickly but didn’t want to miss it because she wasn't paying attention. She let the buzzing go through her and held in moans each time her excitement flared up a notch as hearing herself distracted her. She was ready for it now, she wanted it to happen _now_ , right now, _fuck_ , please. Amethyst whined with impatience. Just when Amethyst started to worry that her excitement would die back down again, the woman in the video's soft moans reached a peak and her face contorted as she came and Amethyst found her own orgasm tumbling over the edge in response.

As her orgasm rocked through her, Amethyst could no longer contain her loud and broken cries. Her body shook as the feeling was intensified by the relentless vibrations on her sensitised clit. She fought to keep the vibrator in place as she enjoyed being taken on the out-of-control ride, alternately grinning and gasping involuntarily. 

When it finally burned out and her clit was too sensitive, she flicked the vibrator off and flopped back to lie flat on the ground. “Woohoo!” Amethyst lifted her arms in a triumphant cheer. By now the video had ended but Amethyst wasn’t quite ready to stop playing. She slid a hand under her leggings and pushed her fingers inside, slipping them around in the wetness so that she twitched and laughed with the aftershocks. She pulled her soaked fingers up through the hair and drew trails of wetness over her thighs and belly, loving being messy, loving that it was all from her, before wrapping her arms around herself, a wide smile across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The website Amethyst is using is definitely ifeelmyself.com, in case anyone was wondering!


	3. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's turn! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Like most fic writers, comments give me life!

Peridot groaned as she watched a container of screws roll off the upper floor of the barn and heard them clatter on the floor below. She managed to save a few but she had not mastered her metal powers to a sufficient degree to manipulate so many separate items. She groaned again when she peered over the edge and saw the screws scattered through a heap of barn clutter she had not examined yet. Leaving the damaged attack drone she’d been repairing, Peridot clambered down to begin the laborious task of retrieving the spilled screws.

The pile of clutter under which most of the screws had rolled loomed before her. Peridot muttered to herself about “cloddy Earth technology” as she began hauling pieces of furniture and pushing aside Earth household items she had not yet harvested for parts, floating the screws back up to her workplace above as she uncovered them. 

When she was some way into the mountain of junk, Peridot pulled a sheet from a large, flat, upright object and jumped back with a yelp as she saw a figure standing before her. The figure jumped back too and Peridot realised it was a mirror like the one in Steven’s bathroom, but much larger, taller than Peridot and in a gaudy gold frame that balanced on the floor. 

Once Peridot recovered from the shock of unexpectedly seeing her own figure standing there, she peered into the mirror with curiosity. Although she had thoroughly investigated the external appearance of her face during her time in the bathroom, she had rarely had either cause or opportunity to see her whole body like this. Of course, she was aware of its shape, she did consciously project it after all, and had glimpsed it from time to time in reflective surfaces, but she hadn’t often seen herself as clearly as this, as others presumably saw her.

Peridot looked herself up and down, studying her curves and lines. She tipped her hips to one side and watched the angle of her waist sharpen. She ran her hands over her breasts, her abdomen and around the swell of her hips, watching her hands trace her shape in her reflection as she felt the rises and dips of her body beneath her fingers. Peridot shivered. She twisted around to see her backside in the mirror, swinging her hips to see the different shapes her body made. Everyone else seemed to be fairly fascinated with her butt – Peridot stuck it out slightly, exaggerating her curves, to see if she could understand what the fuss was about. She decided that she did see the appeal and snickered as she wiggled it at herself.

All thoughts of retrieving the screws forgotten, Peridot wondered what else about herself she found cute. She turned back to face her refection straight on and grabbed her breasts experimentally. She winced as she grabbed too hard and held them gently instead. Something inside her stumbled as she flicked her thumbs over her nipples through her uniform. Her expression in the mirror was surprised before she grinned as she realised the stumbling feeling had been the first flush of arousal coursing through her. Peridot half-laughed, half-gasped as she continued rubbing her nipples, another thrill of arousal coming from seeing her nipples becoming visibly raised under her clothes in her reflection. She bit her lip as she considered the idea of seeing herself in the throes of passion. Was that a strange thought? She decided not; she was an extremely high quality gem after all, it made perfect sense that she would find herself hot.

Peridot had been alone in the barn but she listened carefully for a moment to be sure this was still the case. Feeling a little silly, she hooked her thumbs through the straps of her top and pulled them out and down to expose her breasts. She soon forgot feeling silly as she ran her hands over them, watching with curiosity how they moved as she pressed and grasped them, impressed with how soft they looked. She pressed them up and together lewdly, pouting at herself in the mirror. She did not quite look like herself, but seeing herself like that set off a revealing trickling feeling as the lips of her cunt began to slip against each other.

Peridot broke her pose and frowned a little at the ridiculousness of seeing herself so. But she soon fell back into being captivated by her image. She saw her mouth unconsciously open, her skin flushed. She wanted more of this. What did she look like when she came? Her cunt pulsed at the thought.

Without breaking eye contact with her reflection, Peridot phased her clothes off. She drew a soft breath as she looked down her body, wider at her chest then tapering to a narrow waist before blooming again to broad hips that framed a triangle of fair hair. She watched her eyebrows draw together as she pressed her fingers between her legs. Her gasps led to her clit flaring in response, leading to even more rapid and shuddering gasps, triggering a feedback loop until she was shaking and unable to support herself. 

Dropping to her knees, Peridot tried to pull herself together to think. She couldn’t come in this position – the thought of seeing herself climax clouded her thoughts again and she whined as she closed her eyes to try to concentrate. She couldn’t balance upright, the mirror seemed too unstable to lean on and there wasn’t enough room for her to lie back. Besides, she wanted to see herself properly, wanted to see her body as it was racked with the waves of her orgasm – Peridot moaned in desperation as she struggled to focus on the steps she needed to get through between now and that moment. 

“I am a being of advanced skill and intellect; I should be able to find a solution,” Peridot grumbled to herself. “Ah! Yes, that might work…” Peridot remembered the attack drone she had been working on before becoming distracted. It would be above her on the upper floor of the barn now. It rolled around as she tried to move it with her metal powers, unable to gather enough concentration to manipulate it accurately. Eventually she managed to roll it over the edge to fall heavily to the floor of the barn and then summoned it erratically towards her. It had been opened in two hemispheres connected by wires while she had tried to repair it. Knowing but not caring that she would probably curse herself later for it, Peridot ripped the two halves apart, discarded one and placed the other on the ground, domed-side up, between her knees.

Spreading her knees wide apart and leaning back with her hands on the floor behind her, Peridot lowered herself onto the dome and groaned as her clit pressed hard against the metal. She swung her hips experimentally, sliding her cunt over it, and the smooth surface quickly became slippery with slick. Watching herself closely in the mirror, Peridot writhed exaggeratedly, performing for herself. Her hips rolling slow and deliberate, flashes of her wet cunt, her breasts gratuitously displayed by arching her back. She felt her body respond to the image, hips gradually gathering speed as the heat in her pelvis deepened, and her skin prickled with awareness of her body’s eroticism as she saw it radiating back at her. She felt confident, powerful. She let moans escape from her throat and felt a rush of satisfaction as this too jumped her excitement up a notch. Even her expression turned her on, flickering between earnest concentration and panting torment whenever her clit sent fresh jolts through her.

When she found that her body wanted more than she could give it in her current position, Peridot shifted her angle forward and put her arms in front of her. Immediately, the pressure on her clit increased and she pressed herself against the metal for a moment, enjoying the impatient pulses. Peridot resumed rocking her pelvis, now with a sense of urgency. The flat base of the hemisphere scraped on the ground a little as she went faster. In the mirror she could see her knees spread, her hips riding hard, her breasts bouncing as she moved. It was almost obscene, animalistic, seeing herself rutting desperately like this and Peridot loved it, only increasing her speed in response. Her face was close to the mirror and she watched her parted lips, her expression one of distressed determination as she felt herself at the crucial moment. 

A second later, Peridot saw shock sweep her face as the first wave hit her, followed by a frozen, almost pained expression as her body was taken over by her climax. She stayed poised in _just_ the right position to keep the pressure on her clit, her limbs flooding with intense energy. Managing to keep a small amount of her focus on her reflection, she drank in the wanton image of herself, shameless and helpless and completely at the mercy of her pleasure. As the initial impact subsided to waves, her hips continued to roll involuntarily in the mirror, driven to pull the entirety of her orgasm from her.

Eventually, Peridot's body was reduced to trembling. Her arms shook as they struggled to support her. She was dazed, her awareness of herself and her surroundings annihilated by the pleasure that had burned though her. She remained poised like this, unwilling to move lest she lose the tenuous euphoria of the afterglow.

As she came back to reality, Peridot was left feeling weak and unsteady in the wake of her climax. She slumped down limply, her head hanging between her shoulders with her arms still locked straight. Peridot gave one last delicious shiver and, with some effort, convinced herself to look up at the aftermath. Strands of hair had fallen over her face and she was swaying slightly, dishevelled and disorientated. And practically glowing with delight as she managed to give herself a lascivious grin of satisfaction.


End file.
